


can you dig it?

by thragedy



Series: kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Car Sex, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Minor Dotae, Volleyball, extremely mild exhibitionism .... like it's barely even there, johnny is strong and that is very sexy of him, mild size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thragedy/pseuds/thragedy
Summary: Donghyuck exhales, letting his voice turn soft and buttery. "Do you like it when I call you hyung?"In the faint light of the parking lot, Donghyuck sees Johnny wet his lips. He takes far too long to answer.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950514
Comments: 29
Kudos: 308





	can you dig it?

**Author's Note:**

> a Very Late day seven : hyung kink
> 
> ( since i skipped a bunch of days i sprinkled in some day five (praise kink) and fourteen (overstimulation) into this as a fun bonus )

"Hey! You touched the net, Johnny!" Doyoung snaps as the ball rolls away from the court after landing just out of his reach.

"No way!" Donghyuck retorts, jogging up to stand beside Johnny at the net. "That was totally a clean shot; you're just mad it was match point and you lost it! Again."

Doyoung scoffs— _scoffs_. Like he's not used to this. Donghyuck grins and rolls his eyes. It's the same every time; Doyoung never goes down without kicking and screaming, without putting up a grand fight. It's what makes these games so fun.

"Back me up!" Doyoung says to Taeyong, turning on him for help.

Taeyong shrugs, a bit bemused. "I didn't see anything, honestly."

Doyoung groans, clenching his hands into distinctly non-threatening fists. "Why are you here if you're not trying to win?"

"I am trying to win," Taeyong says, affronted. "But I'm not going to lie!"

As Doyoung and Taeyong quickly devolve into in-fighting, Donghyuck knocks his shoulder against Johnny, suppressing a laugh. Johnny glances down at him with a similar grin playing at his lips.

"Every time," he says, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Like clockwork," Donghyuck sighs, letting his gaze drift back to the bickering couple. He wraps an arm around Johnny's middle and leans into him, uncaring of how sweaty they both are. "Should we start letting them win sometimes? I almost feel bad."

"No way," Johnny laughs. "Doyoung would kill us for going easy on them. Besides, it's funny as hell to watch them go at it every time."

As the words leave his mouth, Doyoung crosses his arms over his chest with a grand huff and looks away from Taeyong. "Let's play again," he says.

Taeyong lets out an exasperated moan from across the net, and Johnny shakes lightly with laughter.

"That _was_ us playing again," he says. "Aren't you ready to pack it up?"

"I'm ready to beat you," Doyoung snipes.

Donghyuck tries to stifle a giggle behind his hand at that, but Doyoung sees anyway, and glares at him. Donghyuck can see the competitive fire in his eyes is still raging, and raises the hand he doesn't have wrapped around Johnny in acceptance.

"Fine," he says. "To fifteen? Winner takes all."

Doyoung nods, and Taeyong throws his head back in disbelief, but heads across the gym to retrieve the volleyball without complaint.

"Loser has to take down the net," Johnny adds.

From halfway across the gym, Taeyong finally _does_ complain, but Doyoung steps forward to slap Johnny's hand under the net and seal the deal anyway.

"I'm going to enjoy walking out while you're still cleaning up!" Donghyuck taunts, just to see Doyoung's face twist up in frustrated determination.

"In your dreams," he fires back, stalking away from the net as Taeyong approaches with the ball. "I'll serve."

Taeyong passes him the ball and ambles forward to take his position at half court.

Donghyuck detaches himself from Johnny's side so he can head back to receive Doyoung's serve, and slaps Johnny's ass as he goes. "Let's destroy them," he says.

"Of course," Johnny says, settling into position.

Across the court, Doyoung spins the ball in his hands. "Ready?" he calls.

"Ready!" Donghyuck calls back.

Doyoung nods, spins the ball again. Then he tosses it up and the game begins.

Doyoung serves. Donghyuck receives. Johnny sets the ball up and Donghyuck hits it over the net. Taeyong digs it up to Doyoung, and they rally back and forth. Johnny gets the point on a trick tip and then serves two more points in a row before Taeyong manages to get a good receive and Doyoung tips right back before Johnny can get up to the net again. They steal points back and forth, Donghyuck and Johnny keeping their lead by a hair while Doyoung grows more incensed.

At one point, Donghyuck sends a ball dribbling over the net and it lands just out of Doyoung's reach, and while Doyoung curses loudly, Johnny cheers and pulls Donghyuck into a deeply performative kiss just to rub it in.

"Send the next serve long," he whispers when he pulls away from Donghyuck's lips. "He'll hate that."

Donghyuck nods with a grin as Taeyong rolls the ball back to him under the net. When he serves long, Taeyong only just manages to save it with his hands, and the rallying starts again.

Soon they're ten points in, one up from Doyoung and Taeyong, and Taeyong has the serve. He spins the ball before tossing it, like he's going in for a hard serve, but changes it up at the last moment, giving the ball a light tap and sending it floating.

Donghyuck's eyes widen as he realizes in a split second that the ball is about to hit the net and drop too short for him to get to it. If they lose this point, the game will come to a tie, and then Doyoung and Taeyong might really be able to turn the tables on them. Donghyuck can't let that happen. He doesn't have time to think. His mouth opens before the rest of his body can react.

 _"Hyung!"_ he shouts to Johnny, eyes wide as the ball sinks and knocks into the net, catching and rolling, about to drop onto their side of the court.

Johnny startles, dives forward and snaps the ball up with a flick of his wrist as he falls. Donghyuck surges forward and pillows the ball with his forearms, passing it high enough that Johnny has time to scramble back to his feet and push the ball over the net as it comes down. He sends it long, and Taeyong has to backpedal to receive it. He isn't able to pass it high enough for Doyoung to get to it in time, and the ball lands on their side of the court with a thud and another colorful curse— this time from Taeyong.

Donghyuck slumps in relief, hands on his knees. "Damn," he breathes, "that was way too close."

Johnny nods, but there's some kind of distraction swirling in his eyes. He looks winded— more than he should after the play. Donghyuck steps towards him as Taeyong gathers up the ball on the other side of the court.

"You good?" Donghyuck asks. "You didn't get hurt diving or anything, right?"

Johnny glances at him and looks a bit pink in the face. "I'm good," he says, looking away quickly to stop the ball rolling as it comes to him under the net. "My serve, right?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck says, stepping to the side so Johnny can head to the back line. "You got it."

Johnny serves noticeably harder than before, and gets the point on a shank from Taeyong. When Donghyuck gives him a little cheer and goes in for a high-five, Johnny barely meets his eyes. He serves again, this time light as a feather, and they rally back and forth until Johnny stuffs a hit from Taeyong. Donghyuck bubbles with excitement, because now they're only two points from closing the match, and he punches Johnny's shoulder with a cheek-splitting grin when he passes him to get back to the serving line. "That was killer!"

Johnny returns the grin, but there's a tightness to it, and when he serves again, it flies out of the court, and the point goes to Doyoung and Taeyong.

"Shake it," Donghyuck tells him, catching him by the same shoulder he'd punched before and rubbing it in apology. "We'll get the next two."

"Yeah," Johnny says, still not quite looking him in the eye. "Sorry."

Donghyuck lets him go, watches him walk back to the net. Weird. He doesn't have time to dwell, though, before a serve comes over the net and all his focus narrows down to the ball.

The rally runs long - probably their longest of the night - and each time the ball goes over the net and then comes right back, more exhaustion punches through Donghyuck. They _need_ this point, and he absolutely refuses to give it up, no matter how his legs protest.

Taeyong pushes the ball deep, and Donghyuck has let himself drift in too close to the net, so he has to jump to catch the hit with the tips of his fingers. The momentum of the ball dies in his fingers, and he realizes in horror that the pass won't make it _nearly_ close enough to where Johnny is positioned by the net. For the second time that night, his brain whites out with panic at the thought of the ball dropping, and he calls out for Johnny again, the same way he had before.

_"Hyung!"_

Suddenly Johnny is _there_ — he dives for the ball, just barely popping it back up. Donghyuck's feet touch the ground again and he lurches forward, passing the ball back over the net in a hail-mary.

They don't have any time to celebrate the save before Doyoung sends the ball flying back in a hard hit thanks to the absence of Johnny's block at the net, and Donghyuck has to brace himself to dig the ball up without over-passing. The rally drags out longer and longer until Donghyuck passes a little too close to the net and Johnny throws caution to the win and slams the ball straight down onto the other side.

The ball booms as it hits the court and ricochets back up, and Donghyuck lifts his arms in a cheer before sinking to his knees and dropping onto his back on the floor, exhausted. "Can we call that match point?" he asks the ceiling. "There's no way you guys are going to come back before we score again and I'm fucking _tired._ Can we _please_ be done?"

"I thought youths were supposed to be lively and energetic," Doyoung says in what’s meant to be a taunt, but is cut through with the way he's gasping for air.

Donghyuck rolls onto his side to glare at Doyoung where he's doubled over across the court. "Just because I'm not two seconds away from a date with a coffin doesn't mean I have the god-level stamina of a teenager on redbull," Donghyuck shoots back. "You know twenty-one is when we all start dying."

Before Doyoung can fight him on it, Taeyong throws an arm around his shoulders and hauls him up. "Yeah, we're done,” he says. “It's late and I'm hungry, and if we kill Donghyuck before our real match next weekend, Mark will kill _us_. We can pick this up again some other time."

Doyoung makes a deeply displeased face, but he doesn't protest. "Fine."

Donghyuck lets out a little cheer as Taeyong pulls Doyoung over to the closet to drag out the cart for the net, and then lets his eyes drift over to Johnny. He's standing with his arms folded over his head to keep himself upright because he actually remembers that when you're out of breath from exertion, you're supposed to stay upright so it's easier to breathe. Or... _something_... Donghyuck doesn't remember what exactly Johnny had said when he'd asked him about it.

"Hey," Donghyuck calls to him. Johnny tilts his head to look towards Donghyuck. "Nice kill!" Donghyuck shoots him a thumb's up from the floor.

Johnny grins, red in the face, but looking genuinely pleased again. "Thanks," he says, walking over to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck holds out both his hands for Johnny to grab, and Johnny doesn't even try to hide the fondness in his eyes as he takes Donghyuck's hands and tugs him up to his feet. Donghyuck leans into his chest and rests his forehead right on Johnny's shoulder, breathing deeply even though they both smell of sweat and liberally applied deodorant.

"You good?" Donghyuck asks again, just to make sure whatever had drawn Johnny's face tight earlier isn't a real problem.

"We just crushed them," Johnny says. "I'm great. Why?"

"Your face was weird before," Donghyuck explains.

There's a beat of dropped silence before Johnny answers. "Oh. Don't worry about it; I'm good."

Donghyuck peels himself away from Johnny to try and meet his eyes, but Johnny just swings their hands and then points to Doyoung pulling the net free from the poles and folding it up while Taeyong stuffs the pole mats into the cart.

"We should help them," Johnny says, tugging Donghyuck along.

And Donghyuck isn't evil, so he follows without complaint, and while Johnny takes down one of the poles, Taeyong grabs the other, and Doyoung finishes wrestling the net into the cart, Donghyuck puts the lids to the pole-holes back in place, locking them so the obnoxious highschoolers who share this court with them and play basketball all week long can't screw around with them. He tucks the key into the side of the cart and then lets Doyoung and Taeyong wheel it back to the supply closet.

From there, Donghyuck bounds across the gym and collapses on the floor by his bag. He undoes the velcro of his ankle-braces in a few sharp tugs, then unlaces his sneakers painstakingly slowly while he waits for Johnny to come join him on the floor by their things. He's gotten his shoes off and is working on his kneepads when Johnny finally finishes crossing the gym and reaches him.

"You walk _so_ slowly," Donghyuck groans, rolling his head to the side on the polished wood to fix Johnny with what he hopes is a devastating look.

Judging by Johnny's reaction, the look doesn't quite come out right. "It's called conserving energy," Johnny says as he works at the laces of his court shoes. "That's why I'm not a puddle on the floor right now."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "I'm only on the floor because I _want_ to be."

"Uh-huh," Johnny says, unconvinced as he tugs off one of his sneakers and tosses it in his open bag.

To prove his point, Donghyuck pushes himself up so he's sitting, and pulls his kneepads off, dropping them on top of his shoes in his bag. "See?" He tugs off his sweat-soaked shirt and throws it into the bag too, quickly grabbing his warm-up sweater and pulling it on over his head to cover himself up again. Technically it's Johnny's pullover, because it's two sizes too big for Donghyuck and hangs so low it nearly covers his volleyball shorts, but it's Donghyuck's for the day.

Donghyuck expects a sarcastic retort in response, but Johnny is surprisingly silent. He's stopped halfway through taking off his second sneaker, and is looking at Donghyuck with an odd glint in his eyes. That strange, almost tight look on his face has returned.

Donghyuck narrows his eyes at Johnny and reaches out to prod his left pec. "What is it?"

Johnny blinks, and clears his face, schooling it into something more neutral. "What?"

Donghyuck opens his mouth to tell him he's acting stranger than usual, when Doyoung and Taeyong burst their bubble by crashing down next to them and following in their footsteps of stripping their gear so they can get out of the gym. Donghyuck closes his mouth again and decides to table the conversation for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna go pee," he announces instead, standing and walking away, sweaty socks leaving dam footprints behind him as he goes.

Donghyuck handles his business and washes his hands in the locker room, scrubbing the soap hard between his fingers to get all the court grime off of them. Just as he's rinsing and making a move for the paper towels, Johnny comes in through the locker room door.

"You, too?" Donghyuck asks, ripping a sheet of brown paper and patting his hands dry.

"Nah," Johnny says, "I'm too dehydrated. Just want to wash my hands. I got grease or something on them from the pole."

"Mm," Donghyuck hums. "Doyoung and Taeyong?"

"They're leaving now," Johnny says. "We'll lock up on the way out."

"'Kay," Donghyuck says, tossing his used paper towel in the trash. He leans against the wall and watches Johnny as he scrubs at his fingers over the sink. He's changed out of his shorts and drenched tee, and looks _good_ in his athletic pants and his old college windbreaker, unzipped so that Donghyuck can see his chest and abs in the mirror.

"I can feel you staring," Johnny says as he turns the water back on to rinse his hands.

"Is it a crime to admire the art?" Donghyuck asks.

Johnny turns to him and uses his elbow to get the paper towel machine to dispense a sheet for him. He rips it off and rubs his hands dry, and his eyes drift down to Donghyuck's bare legs. His knees are littered with bruises, but it does little to mar the appearance of his legs as they gleam with a thin layer of sweat.

"I guess it's not," Johnny says, and suddenly Donghyuck recognizes the slightly pinched, careful look on his face.

A smile breaks out across Donghyuck's face as everything clicks into place in his head, and when Johnny tosses out his paper towel and moves to leave, Donghyuck holds out a hand, wrapping his fingers around Johnny's. "You know," he says as they leave the locker room and the door clicks shut behind them, "you looked really hot when you got that last point."

Johnny's fingers twitch against Donghyuck's. He grins, and it's still slightly off, but now that Donghyuck knows why, it doesn't bother him.

By the time they return to the gym to collect their things, Doyoung and Taeyong have left. Donghyuck lets Johnny's hand go so he can zip up his bag and slip into his slides while Johnny locks up the gym, but as soon as they're ready to go as well, he takes Johnny's hand again, squeezing lightly as they turn off the lights and close the doors, heading for the stairs to leave.

"You know," Donghyuck says, keeping his voice innocent enough, "you've been acting a little off tonight."

"So you've said," Johnny notes. "I told you I'm fine, though."

"Really?" Donghyuck hums, playing with Johnny's fingers as they hit the stairs. "I could have sworn you got weird after I called you _hyung,_ earlier. Was I just imagining that?"

Johnny is silent for a long moment. The sound of their footsteps echoes in the empty hall. "Are you trying to insinuate something?" Johnny asks.

They reach the doors, and Donghyuck shoulders one open. They step out into the night air, and it's a cool shock to the drying sweat on Donghyuck's skin. "Maybe," he says, leaning to his left to bump into Johnny's side while they walk towards where his car sits under a lone streetlight in the parking lot. He exhales, and lets his voice turn soft and buttery. "Do you like it when I call you hyung?"

In the faint light of the parking lot, Donghyuck sees Johnny wet his lips as he takes far too long to answer. They draw closer to Johnny's car and he hits the button on his keys twice to unlock it, but still, he doesn't answer. Donghyuck squeezes his hand, and pulls him to a stop just shy of his car. He turns on Johnny, so his back is to the passenger door and he can look right at Johnny’s face, fully illuminated by the street light.

"You're not usually this shy," he says, leaning against the car and tipping his head back so he can meet Johnny's eyes. "You know it's not embarrassing, right?"

"I'm not embarrassed," Johnny says.

"Uh-huh," Donghyuck says. He tugs Johnny closer. "Then what's all this?"

Johnny purses his lips.

"What?" Donghyuck asks.

"I just don't think this is the best time or place to talk about what gets me going," Johnny says.

"Why not? There's no one around," Donghyuck says, using his free hand to gesture to the wide and empty parking lot. "Are you worried you're gonna get so hot and bothered you'll want to fuck me right here in your car or something?"

Donghyuck expects a laugh in response, but Johnny just gazes at him with a heavy look in his eyes.

 _"Oh,"_ Donghyuck breathes, feeling heat rush into his cheeks and drip into his stomach.

Johnny glances away, moving to pull his hand out of Donghyuck's and step back so he can circle the car and get in, but Donghyuck tightens his grip and gives his arm a sharp tug that brings him stumbling a step closer, so he's leaning over Donghyuck, close enough that Donghyuck can feel the heat radiating from his skin.

"Donghyuck, what—"

"I'm okay with that," Donghyuck tells him. He puts his other hand on Johnny's shoulder, curling his fingers in the fabric of his windbreaker, still not zipped all the way.

Johnny blinks at him, and the planes of white light from the streetlamp land across his pink cheeks. "What?"

"I want to talk about this," Donghyuck says. "And if that leads to-" he casts his eyes to the backseat door "-I'm okay with that."

Johnny swallows. "I thought you were exhausted."

Donghyuck offers him a cheeky smile. "Exhausted of volleyball," he says. "It's like when you say you're stuffed after dinner, but you still have room for dessert." Donghyuck pushes up onto his toes and gets close enough to Johnny that his face goes out of focus. "You're the dessert, hyung."

This finally gets Donghyuck a reaction.

Johnny makes a sharp sound at the back of his throat and closes the rest of the distance between them all at once. He presses Donghyuck into the car, bending over him and catching his jaw in one hand as he kisses him with burning lips.

A soft noise of surprise and delight slips from Donghyuck, and Johnny breathes it in as he runs his tongue over Donghyuck's lip and gets him to open up for him. Donghyuck quickly becomes grateful for the solid mass of the car behind him as Johnny licks into his mouth and shifts so one of his legs is firmly between Donghyuck's.

When Johnny finally pulls back, it's with a light gasp, lidded eyes, and darkening lips. He moves away enough to breathe, but stays close enough for Donghyuck to feel the heat of his breath on his cheek.

"Wow," Donghyuck murmurs. "That went better than I expected."

Johnny lets out an exasperated huff. "You underestimate yourself in those shorts, baby."

Donghyuck preens, warmth unfurling in his chest even as heat settles in his gut. "I'm very happy to be wrong, this time," he says.

"Mm," Johnny hums, drawing closer to brush his lips over Donghyuck's cheek, pressing feathery kisses all the way to the high point of Donghyuck's cheekbone. He seems to be entirely unbothered by the salty layer of sweat dried on Donghyuck's skin.

Donghyuck supposes that shouldn't be too shocking— in all fairness, it isn't the first time Johnny's tasted salt on his skin.

"Are you really sure?" Johnny questions, finally pulling away enough to look Donghyuck in the eyes. His thumb brushes gently over Donghyuck's jaw, in sharp contrast to the thigh he still has pushed between Donghyuck's legs. There's both fire and careful consideration in his eyes as he watches for Donghyuck's answer.

Donghyuck nods, squeezing Johnny's hand before letting it go so he can loops his arms around Johnny's neck. "I don't say things I don't mean," he says, blinking up at Johnny with certainty and anticipation. "I would really like to see how you react to me calling you _hyung_ when we're wearing a bit less clothing."

Johnny grips Donghyuck's hip with his free hand and the press of his fingers grows stronger with each word Donghyuck speaks. When Donghyuck reaches the end of his admission, Johnny seems to have made up his mind.

"I have to move the car to a darker spot," he says, releasing his hold on Donghyuck so he can get around to the driver's side.

Excitement sparks through Donghyuck, and he nods quickly, pulling his door open and sliding into the seat. Johnny climbs in on the other side and starts the car up, hands trembling just enough for Donghyuck to see in the lights that flood the car when the engine blares to life.

"Someone's excited," he says lowly, teasing.

Johnny casts him a sharp look as he shifts the car into drive, and reaches for him with the hand he doesn't have on the wheel. The baiting grin slips right off of Donghyuck's face as Johnny rests his hand on the top of his thigh, right at the end of his shorts. His fingers press lightly into the sensitive skin edging towards the inside of Donghyuck's thigh, and Donghyuck has to suck in a small breath to keep from reacting.

Johnny drives the car around to the side lot, headlights cutting through the overwhelming darkness of the night. He keeps his hand on Donghyuck's thigh, creeping millimeters higher every few seconds so Donghyuck is left biting the inside of his cheek so he doesn't make a sound that will distract Johnny before he can park.

Once they settle in a new spot at the very back of the lot and Johnny kills the headlights, Donghyuck drops the act. Johnny’s fingers press right into the sensitive skin of Donghyuck’s inner thigh, and Donghyuck lets a small gasp escape past his lip. 

The lights die in the car, and shadow swallows them up, broken only by the faint light of the car’s console display. It makes Donghyuck’s heart race— the combination of the dark and the openness of the setting, although he knows there’s no real chance of anyone happening upon them.

“You still sure?” Johnny asks.

Donghyuck nods, then realizes Johnny probably can’t see it well enough for him to count it as an answer. “Yeah,” Donghyuck says, reaching over to unbuckle himself and then Johnny as well. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Johnny echoes. He slides his hand all the way up to brush over Donghyuck's clothed dick, and Donghyuck inhales sharply, squeezing his legs together at the touch before forcing his muscles to relax again.

He hears Johnny chuckle lightly, and maybe he’d be a bit embarrassed if he weren’t so turned on. “Backseat?” he breathes, searching for Johnny’s eyes in the faint light. 

“Your wish is my command,” Johnny says, ever-playful. He lifts his hand from Donghyuck’s thigh to turn the lights in the car back on so Donghyuck can scramble out of his seat and to the back of the car. Johnny swats his ass as he goes, and then climbs after him.

Once they’re both settled in the backseat, Johnny leans into the front to kill the lights again— all but one, which he leaves on at the front so they can see each other enough that they won’t have to try and fumble through kissing in the pitch dark. When Johnny sinks back into the seat beside Donghyuck, his hand goes right back to the top of Donghyuck’s thigh, fingers slipping under the hem of his shorts.

“You played so well tonight, baby,” Johnny murmurs, leaning into Donghyuck’s space. “My pretty little libero saving all those balls…” Johnny’s lips press against Donghyuck’s cheek in a light kiss, and he slips his fingers higher.

Donghyuck expected that all his teasing would get him teased right back, but still... he knows he has the power here tonight. _"Hyung,"_ he whines softly, catching Johnny's hands in his and tilting his head so that Johnny's lips brush against his mouth instead of his cheek. "Kiss me properly."

Johnny does— letting Donghyuck guide his hands to more comfortable places and grazing his teeth against Donghyuck's lip, but when he pulls back to catch his breath, he chuckles against Donghyuck's lips. "You're so eager tonight, Donghyuck. Usually you love it when I praise you."

Donghyuck feels himself flush, heat spreading through his whole body. He inhales and works his bruising lip between his teeth as he noses at Johnny's cheek, hands creeping up under his windbreaker. "Is it a crime for me to want my stupid-hot boyfriend to just fuck me?" Donghyuck accentuates the question by pressing his fingers into the ridges of Johnny's ribs and dragging them down to the hem of his pants.

Johnny breathes in sharply and his hands tighten around Donghyuck reflexively before he shifts. "I suppose not," he says as he sits back and pulls Donghyuck into his lap.

Donghyuck settles in on top of his thighs and wraps his arms around Johnny's shoulders. Like this, he's finally at eye level with Johnny, nearly looking _down_ at him; it sets Donghyuck's heart racing and makes him feel like he can do just about anything and get away with it. If the way Johnny's eyes darken at the way Donghyuck has to tip his head down to kiss him is any indication, Johnny likes the change-up just as much as Donghyuck does.

"You can praise me more as we go," Donghyuck breathes against Johnny's lips, rolling his hips down against Johnny's. "And when we're done."

Johnny grips Donghyuck's waist under his pullover and his hands are hot against Donghyuck's skin, in delicious contrast to the cool air inside the car. "As you wish," he murmurs into a kiss.

Donghyuck giggles as he threads his fingers through Johnny's hair— a moment of sweetness in between the heated touches. Donghyuck loves when Johnny makes movie references, especially to ones he'd only watched after relentless berating from Donghyuck. This passing comment sparks a memory of watching _The Princess Bride_ with Johnny one winter night— and of the sex that had followed. It makes Donghyuck blush _and_ spurs him on, and Donghyuck feels giddy at the fact that Johnny knows so well how to get him going and make him happy at the same time.

Because voicing all this would distract from what Donghyuck is _trying_ to do, he pours all the feeling into the kiss he lays on Johnny— sweet and hard and coupled with the blunt end of his nails scratching at the nape of Johnny's neck while Johnny runs his hands up and down the sensitive skin of Donghyuck's back and sides.

As they kiss, Donghyuck grinds down into Johnny's lap, reveling in the way Johnny's grip around his middle tightens every time, in the way he cants up after Donghyuck and makes hungry little sounds amidst the kissing. In no time at all, Donghyuck is fully hard in his volleyball shorts, and he can feel that Johnny is as well, pressing against Donghyuck’s ass and driving him just a little wild.

Johnny's hands begin to roam lower, dipping down past the waistband of Donghyuck's shorts as he runs his fingers over the curve of Donghyuck's ass. The rolling of Donghyuck's hips grows sloppier as he chases more friction, and soon he breaks away from Johnny's lips to mouth down his jaw, licking the salt off Johnny's skin while he catches his breath and tries to ground himself again.

"So... we doing this or what?" Donghyuck gasps into the arch of Johnny's neck as Johnny uses his grip on Donghyuck's ass to tug him forward, grinding their hips together.

"Yeah," Johnny says, sounding breathless. Donghyuck nips at his throat and draws a wonderfully wounded sound out of him before kissing back up to his lips. "I want you so bad, baby," Johnny groans into the kiss.

When Donghyuck pulls back, lips slicked with spit and bitten so they look wine-stained, he unzips Johnny’s windbreaker so he can run his hands down Johnny’s bare chest. All the while, he keeps his eyes on Johnny, watching Johnny just _look_ at him, captivated for a long moment. It makes his chest swirl with pride and something more that just the sight of his flushed face is enough to distract Johnny.

The moment passes and Johnny snaps back to himself. He nods, the movement rushed and jerky. "Glovebox," he says, releasing his hold on Donghyuck so he can scramble back to the front seat and pop it open to grab a condom and small tube of lube from Johnny's stash.

Donghyuck’s hands tremble as he tears a condom pack off the end of the short strip in the glovebox, and he nearly fumbles the lube as he plucks it from a dark corner. When he climbs back into Johnny’s lap, he’s practically vibrating out of his skin with needy anticipation. 

Johnny takes one look at his shaking hands and pulls him into another heated kiss, this one not quite as bruising as the last. Donghyuck settles as Johnny sucks on his lip and then licks lightly at his tongue. When Johnny pulls back, he takes the condom and lube from Donghyuck and drops them in his lap. 

“Shorts?” Johnny asks, hands dropping to Donghyuck’s hips, fingers curling in the waistband, ready to pull them down at the okay from Donghyuck.

Donghyuck nods quickly, pushing himself up onto his knees so Johnny can strip off his bottoms. He kicks them off one leg and then hooks his fingers at the top of Johnny’s athletic sweats. He waits a moment, looking to Johnny for confirmation, and when Johnny lifts his hips up from the seat, Donghyuck grins wildly and pushes his pants down past his knees, letting him kick them the rest of the way off. 

Johnny settles back into the seat, and Donghyuck wishes he could drop back into Johnny’s lap as his legs begin to protest his position, but then Johnny is uncapping the lube and slicking up his fingers, reaching behind Donghyuck, and Donghyuck doesn’t need any other reason to stay right where he is. 

Donghyuck braces his hands on the seat back behind Johnny's head and presses his face into the curve of Johnny’s neck, gasping against his skin as Johnny presses a finger into him and begins working him open. Johnny starts slow and stays slow - aggravatingly so - and Donghyuck knows it’s because Johnny doesn’t ever want to hurt him, but right about now he’s all right with just a little bit of pain if it gets Johnny properly fucking into him sooner. His cock aches every time his pullover brushes against it, and he wants _more._

“Johnny,” Donghyuck whines into Johnny’s throat, mouthing messily at his pulsepoint, “I want you in me already. Come on.”

Johnny’s fingers curl inside of him, pressing into his prostate with far too much ease - _stupid hot huge hands,_ Donghyuck thinks - and Donghyuck’s legs shake so badly they nearly give out under him.

 _“Hyung,”_ he moans, head dropping down to Johnny’s shoulder as his hands clench around the seat back, _“please.”_

Johnny lets out a heavy, shaking breath, and Donghyuck feels him nod. “Okay, baby,” he says, slipping his hand out of Donghyuck and cupping his ass for a moment while Donghyuck groans at the punch of emptiness. When the moment passes, Johnny reaches for the condom packet and tears it open, movements hurried, like now that they’re about to really get down to it, all his patience has disappeared with the flip of a switch. He rolls the condom on and slicks his hand with more lube, stroking his cock a few times to prep. 

“You good?” Johnny asks breathlessly as his hands come up to grip Donghyuck’s hips again. 

“Yes, yes,” Donghyuck says, nodding furiously, already lowering himself down as his legs start to fail him. 

Johnny shifts one hand from Donghyuck back to himself, lining up with Donghyuck, and he tightens the grip he still has on Donghyuck’s hip, fingers pressing hard into Donghyuck’s skin as he teases Donghyuck with the head of his cock. 

“I swear to god—” Donghyuck starts before Johnny quiets his complaints by finally pushing into him. Donghyuck makes a small, punched out sound, and lowers himself slowly onto Johnny’s cock. The stretch burns just the slightest bit - Johnny’s teasing with his fingers _does_ have some benefits, after all - but it feels so good to _finally_ get filled, that Donghyuck barely registers the whisper of pain that comes with it. 

The discomfort is gone in moments anyway, as Donghyuck settles himself entirely in Johnny’s lap. He adjusts his knees where they’re pressed into the seat back— spreading them just a little more so that he can shift closer to Johnny. Johnny groans, deep in his chest, as he bottoms out. His hands clutch at Donghyuck’s hips while he waits for the go-ahead, and Donghyuck thinks the hard press of his fingers might be enough to leave bruises when they’re done. He hopes it is.

“Okay,” Donghyuck breathes, digging his fingers into the seat back and trying to summon strength back into his legs. “Let’s go.”

He feels Johnny nod, tighten his grip further, and then Johnny starts moving his hips, fucking up into Donghyuck, and that’s all Donghyuck can feel anymore. The world shrinks down to the heat of Johnny’s body, the push and pull between them, the burning coiling slowly and surely in Donghyuck’s gut.

Donghyuck does his best to help, rolling his hips in time with Johnny’s, trying to raise himself up and push back down, but he finds all too soon that he’d done a real number on his thigh muscles during the free play with Doyoung and Taeyong, and the strength has been sapped from his legs. Johnny can tell, though, and accommodates for it with nearly infuriating ease. 

It drives Donghyuck mad in more ways than one that Johnny is so built - so _strong_ \- that he can fuck Donghyuck just like this— using his hold on Donghyuck’s hips to lift him up and pull him back down in time with the snapping of his hips. Again and again and again like it’s nothing.

“You are,” Donghyuck gasps into Johnny’s neck as he lets Johnny gently mandhandle him, “so fucking hot right now it makes me angry.”

Johnny’s rhythm stutters, a surprised laugh bubbling out of him, and Donghyuck hates how that alone - just the sound of Johnny’s laughter while he’s stuffed inside of Donghyuck - goes straight to Donghyuck’s dick. _God_ , he’s gone for Johnny.

When Johnny recovers, he sets a more relentless pace, spurred on my Donghyuck’s confession. The push of his cock inside of Donghyuck makes Donghyuck’s eyes roll back. With another roll of his hips, Johnny’s cock hits Donghyuck’s prostate, and Donghyuck ruts forward into him, grip on the seat back going white-knuckled as he muffles a sob in the salty skin of Johnny’s throat. 

“You’re doing so well for me, baby,” Johnny tells him in a wrecked voice as the blunt ends of his nails dig into the plush of Donghyuck’s sides.

The heat in Donghyuck’s stomach twists and tightens and burns, and he bites down on the junction of Johnny’s neck and shoulder so he doesn’t make a truly unholy sound as the praise hits him in time with another hard snap of Johnny’s hips, another brush of his cock against Donghyuck’s prostate. 

Johnny practically keens as Donghyuck’s teeth sink into the tender skin of his neck and he gasps, _“God,_ Donghyuck, you feel so good.”

Donghyuck tongues at Johnny’s throat and tries to keep himself grounded, but he can feel himself slipping towards the edge, losing feeling in his limbs as everything in him pools at the pit of his stomach. With each thrust, Johnny drives him higher, closer to his breaking point. _“Hyung,”_ he gasps, barely able to get the word out, _“I’m gonna—”_

He cuts off with a reedy cry as one of Johnny’s hands leaves his hip to wrap around his aching, weeping cock. Johnny’s hand is a mess of lube and Donghyuck’s precome, and it slides easily, slick and hot, over Donghyuck. _“Hyung!”_ Donghyuck cries again, hips jerking forward as Johnny tugs at his cock and thrusts into him— it’s sloppy and heated and it hits Donghyuck dead on like a wave crashing right over him in the ocean.

Donghyuck’s body tenses and then _snaps_ , and he comes all over Johnny’s hand and bare chest, eyes screwed shut and hips jerking against Johnny’s. Johnny works him through the aftershocks, stroking Donghyuck until he’s absolutely spent and shaking atop him, and then Johnny reaches for his ass again, thrusts growing desperate.

A punched-out sound slips free from Donghyuck as Johnny fucks into him, unsteady but hard, and he aches, his insides burning as the stimulation grows to be too much. But he wants Johnny to have this— knows it’s only fair for him to be just as good for Johnny as Johnny is for him. Donghyuck lifts his head from Johnny’s shoulder and presses his mouth into Johnny’s throat, right below his ear. “Hyung,” he whimpers, dropping a hand from the seat back to clutch at Johnny’s other shoulder, “come for me.”

And Johnny does— with a wretched sound and both hands like steel vices on Donghyuck’s hips. Johnny shakes nearly as badly as Donghyuck as his thrusts turn shallow while he fucks himself through his orgasm. Donghyuck aches _everywhere,_ overstimulated and utterly spent, and his legs tremble as he rocks back against Johnny until all the tension has left Johnny’s body, turning him loose and liquid. 

Donghyuck makes a soft sound when Johnny pulls out of him— at once relieved and devastated by how utterly empty he feels. Johnny smooths his hands over the curve of Donghyuck’s ass in both gratitude and apology, and then links his filthy fingers togeher, holding Donghyuck right where he is on Johnny’s lap. 

Johnny exhales, clearly exhausted, and tries to pull Donghyuck flush against him. Donghyuck nearly lets himself be pulled closer, but at the last second, he remembers the mess he’s made of Johnny’s stomach. A small groan slips out of him. He hates cleaning up— all he wants to do now is curl up in Johnny’s lap and be held while they catch their breath and come slowly back to themselves. But, alas...

“Wet wipes,” Donghyuck grumbles when he pulls back from Johnny and is met by a betrayed look on Johnny’s face.

The look of disappointment clears to understanding, and Johnny sighs. “Side of the door,” he says, unhooking his hands from around Donghyuck so he can crawl to the side and grab the travel pack of wipes Johnny keeps in the car. 

While Donghyuck moves, Johnny discards his condom in the plastic bag of trash— mostly candy wrappers and a few crumpled fast food sauce packets. Donghyuck crawls back to him, wipes in hand, and they each take one to clean themselves. It takes far too long in Donghyuck’s opinion - to get clean and pull their bottoms back on - but once they’re both done, he wastes no time climbing back into Johnny’s lap. 

“You have to hold me for at least five minutes to make up for not coming sooner,” Donghyuck mutters, curling up against Johnny’s chest.

“Wow,” Johnny says, “I’ve never been scolded for taking _too long_ to come before.” 

“So you used to be shit in bed?” Donghyuck asks, hints of a laugh seeping into his voice.

Johnny makes an indignant sound, but he wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s middle all the same, holding him close. “You know that’s not what I meant,” he says.

“That’s sure what it sounded like,” Donghyuck teases, nuzzling his cheek against the crook of Johnny’s neck.

Johnny sighs. “You are such a menace.” He sounds impossibly fond.

“And I’m all yours,” Donghyuck reminds him, happiness swirling in his chest, right alongside the faint amusement, the bone-deep satisfaction.

“Yeah,” Johnny breathes. He tightens his hold around Donghyuck, pulling him just the slightest bit closer. “All mine.”

Donghyuck knows, even if he doesn’t say it here and now, that Johnny wouldn’t have it any other way. And it’s a good thing, because Donghyuck wouldn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> all my thanks to ellie for being my emotional support while i struggled way too much with this lol <3


End file.
